The Hood - Eitan's New Love
by WinxClub63
Summary: At the end of the first season, Aaron's rod was stolen again. Therefore, Warshawsky hired Alba, a young girl, who will complete the task, but this time - she wouldn't have to hide it from the neighborhood gang. Eitan falls in love with her immediately, but she continue to ignore him. She befriends with Racheli and everybody, except for Vicky - Eitan ex-girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _-A week later-_

10AM. Racheli took Max for a walk around the neighborhood. "Looks like everything went back to normal," she said as she looked around.

"Yeah, huh?" a voice said from behind. It was Liron.

"Good morning to you too!" she giggled.

"Say, did you see the new neighbors?" he asked.

"What new neighbors? Here?"

"No, not here... A few houses away from the Scheinfelds, there are going to move new people," he told her.

"For real? Let's hope they're not snobs. On the other hand – almost everyone who lives next to the Scheinfelds is a snob," she laughed.

"Nah, I don't think so," he laughed as well.

"Racheli! Liron!" they heard someone shouts.

"Udi? What's up?" Racheli asked.

"You will never gonna believe that, you have to come!" he called them, and they rushed after him to Ilana's hair salon.

"Udi, why did you call us here?" Vicky asked.

"Yeah, and what are your girlfriend and that brother of hers are doing her?" asked Meital.

"Hey, watch your mouth, you 'hoodie girl'," Nimrod told her and she rolled her eyes.

"I called you all here because it has something to do with everyone who was in the treasure thing. I got an e-mail from Warshawsky," Udi told them.

"Okay, and..? He probably just thanks us for bringing him Aaron's rod or something," Lilush said.

"That's the point, he doesn't. He tells us that rod never reached him, but was stolen. Apparently not far from here, the van in which there were soldiers guarding the goal was stopped, the rod was stolen, and the soldiers were unconscious. After testing the car, it was introduced there was some gas had put them so they could snatch the rod," Udi continued.

"What?!" everybody shouted.

"Yes."

"And what, did he say they want our help again?" Racheli asked.

"That's unclear. He said that he will update us."

"Do you think that maybe... The Brigade went back to work?" Vicky asked hesitantly.

"How can they work? My dad went to jail, and as far as I know, he was their brain," Agam said.

"You can never know, they might have replaced him..." Lilush added.

* * *

At the secret offices, Warshawsky asked from Eitan to come to his office for a talk.

"Eitan, the rod has been stolen from us. Do you know what that means?" he asked.

"Yes, but you'll probably tell me..."

"That you failed in the mission, Eitan! With all the little screwed thing near the end, we thought you made it, but still the mission has failed," Warshawsky yelled at him.

"What do you want me to do? I already walked away, I had nothing to do with it anymore!" Eitan yelled back at him.

"Listen, from today you're not going for outside missions anymore. You'll be staying here to supervise and work here in the offices. We already find you a replacement who will continue the mission of bringing back the rod instead of you," Warshawsky told him.

"What? Already? Who?"

"You will find out later."

* * *

At lunch, Racheli just couldn't stop talking.

"I swear, it could be really cool if The Brigade will get back to work. It was really fun in the past year," Racheli said.

"Really, Racheli? You didn't have enough action this year, so you want more?" Udi asked sarcastically.

"Yes, Udi. Think about it, from all the places in the country, right here, in the godforsaken town of Narkis, these amazing things happened."

"I agree with you that it was an amazing experience, but I wouldn't like to go thought it again," Benda said.

Suddenly somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Vicky shouted.

"Racheli, Udi, we're going to see the new neighbors, come on," Meital said.

"Meital, c'mon, we're in the middle of our lunch, why do you think that..." Benda said, but the three teen were already gone.

* * *

The young neighborhood gang walked towards the big, rich houses. They found the house very quickly – it wasn't that hard, though, since it was the only house with a moving truck next to it.

"Wow, they have pretty cool stuff for rich people," Liron said.

"No way! They have an X-Box?!" Matzliach almost couldn't believe his eyes.

"Can I help you kids?" asked a man with a South-American accent.

"Um..."

"Yes! Yes, we're the kids from the neighborhood and we just wanted to come and say welcome to Narkis!" Racheli managed to save the situation.

"Ah, thank you very much, muchas gracias," said the nice man.

"And excuse me for asking, but where is the accent from?" Racheli asked.

"Ah, yes, I'm originally from Argentina," he said with his rolling R, "but I'm in Israel for 30 years and the accent hasn't gone," he laughed and they laughed with him.

"Did you want anything else?" he asked.

"Um, yeah... We wanted to know if you have any children who move in with you. Unless the X-Box is yours," Meital giggled.

The man looked at them for a few seconds. It looked like he tried to find an answer.

"Yes, si, yes. I live here with my niece and nephew. In fact, I think that my older niece is around your age," he said hesitantly.

"Really? Wow, that's so cool! Is she here?" Racheli asked.

"Uh, no, no she isn't. Anyway, it was nice meeting you," the man said with a smile and left back to his home.

"Weird..." Liron said.

* * *

For the rest of the day Eitan was sitting next to the computer in attempt to find out who is the new agent who will replace him in the mission in the neighborhood. He couldn't find a hint!

"Eitan, come with me," said Warshawsky.

"What's going on?" Eitan asked.

"Come to greet the new agent girl who will replace you," Warshawsky said.

"Agent girl? Wait, you didn't tell me earlier it was a girl," Eitan girl.

"Dear friends, I want you to greet our new agent, who will help us to get back Aaron's rod – please meet Alba," Warshawsky said and looked at the door.

And then she entered – she wore formal black-and-white outfit, black heels and she was brunette, or in other words – simply gorgeous woman.

Eitan couldn't stop looking at her. He guessed she was around his age, by her appearance, but she transmitted something older.

"Eitan, meet your replacement at the mission.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Alba," Alba smiled and took out her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"H... Hi, hi... Nice to meet you," Eitan shook her hand and just couldn't get his eyes off of her.

"Eitan will just have to pass you some missing details. Late you can start working on the task," Warshawsky told her.

"Sweet," she continued smiling.

After Warshawsky left, she wasn't smiling anymore.

"So how did you screw up that I need to take your place?" Alba asked with an evil little smile.

"Aaron's rod was stolen on its way to the headquarters. I wasn't there anymore and I had nothing to do with it, but since I was the one they sent for the mission against The Brigade, they blamed me," Eitan answered.

"Oh wow... Well, I thrust toward you, not planning on letting such nonsense to disturb me. I'm very deliberate and very serious, so you better start giving me the missing details I need so I can start working on it," she said firmly.

* * *

"Say, what's that with the new neighbors?" Vicky asked.

"Oh, there was this old Argentinian man, who said his living there with his niece and nephew," Udi told her.

"Yes, and that his niece is around our age, which means that she will go with us to school," Racheli said happily.

"Really..."

"Yeah, but he was acting very weirdly, like if he didn't want to tell us something," Liron added.

"Interesting. Maybe they have something to do with The Brigade or something," Lilush laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Lilush. Now, who thinks that you all should go and change to swimming suites and go to my pool? I think we all need it," Agam said and raised her hand.

"Oh, I'm definitely in!" Racheli said and they all left to change.

* * *

"...One of the problems was that I had to pretend to fall in love with Vicky, one of the neighborhood girls. Except that..."

"Let me guess, you were really 'into' the character?" Alba laughed.

"Yes," Eitan replied.

"Oh boy... Well, at least it's not going to happen to me," Alba said.

"Really? How are you so sure?" Eitan asked doubtfully.

"Because right now I need to focus on my job, my studies and my family. I have no time for romance right now," she said madly.

"Your family? But wait, if you're here, and you're 16.5 years old, that means that 'the Cobra' killed your parents too," Eitan tried to understand.

"Right. I didn't say it didn't happen. I'm living with my uncle since then," she said.

"May I ask... How they were murdered?" he asked hesitantly.

"It has been 9 years, so why not..." Alba said.

"It was a family trip to Argentina to visit the family there. I was about 7 years old and my little brother was almost a year. I've quite got along with the Spanish, since my mom taught me even from an early age, so mom and dad gave us 10 pesos each for the nearest toy shop on the street. I walked with him into the store. I remember we went in and chose a teddy bear, and I chose a Barbie doll that looked simply stunning that I keep to this day. Then shots rang out. The people in the shop were frightened. Nobody was able to catch the killer, and they were just lying on the floor. I left my little brother on the floor and ran to the store's glass door, and I saw them. I saw people around them immediately taking out their phones to call ambulances and police but it was too late. They had died from the shooting. I started to cry and the people in the shop realized they were my parents. The seller asked me if I'm around if I know the phone number of someone from the family. I explained to her in a little broken Spanish that me and my brother arrived with our parents from Israel to visit our grandparents, and I remembered their phone number by heart because we call them every weekend. The seller called them while some people tried to calm me down. After evacuating the bodies of my parents, uncle Salvador came and took us home. He also lived in Israel and flew with us there, but since then he took us under his wing."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So what's your story?" she asked.

"Well, my day got murdered by 'the Cobra' in front of my eyes when I was 10, and my mother died from cancer a year earlier," he told her.

"Wow... So wait, who actually took you under his wing? I mean, since you lived in the USA?" she asked.

"Friends of the family. They raised me all these years until Teddy Scheinfeld, a good friend of my parents here in Israel, recruited me into his ranks, as well as I recruited here," he told her.

"Really..."

"Do you miss them sometimes?" he asked.

"Of course. Although this year more than usually..."

"Really? Why?" he got curious.

"Uh... That doesn't matter right now," she said and turned back to her papers.

* * *

At Agam's pool, the new neighbors became the talk of the day.

"Wait a minute, he said he has a niece, right? So maybe we can set her up with Matzliach!" laughed Liron.

"Or with Nimrod," said Lilush.

"Yeah, well, I don't think she will want him. If she's anything like that uncle of hers, then it's not gonna happen," Racheli said and looked directly at him.

"Hey, Racheli, watch it!" he warned her.

"You know, when we left, I think I saw the movers taking out a baby crib," Udi said.

"Really? Well, then you probably didn't see well, because if he has a niece around our age, I don't think that it would make sense if he's having a baby nephew or niece," Racheli said and jumped into the water.

"Hey, today it's pretty much acceptable. To remind you Racheli, you have a sister and a brother who are the first grade," Liron said and followed her, and she just rolled her eyes.

"You said that this uncle is from Argentina, right? Do you think he knows Julio De Silva?" Agam asked excitedly.

"Agam, not everybody who live in Argentina know all the famous stars, exactly like we don't know them here," Meital said.

"You can never know..."

"Agam, Nimrod- Hi everybody. Agam, I have a meeting, I'm going to meet the new neighbors later, you will be fine here, right?" Suzie came and asked.

"Yes, sure, mom. Wait, did you say 'the new neighbors'?" Agam asked.

"Yes, why, is there any problem?"

"No, it's nothing, we just wanted to meet them too, but it didn't happen so far," she said.

"Well, right now it's impossible, but I'm sure you will meet them. Oh, I heard they have a daughter around you age, so you'll probably meet her at school," Suzie said and left.

* * *

The time was already 4:30PM.

Suzie arrived to the new family's house. The sign on the door read "Jimenez-Castro". She rang and Salvador came to open the gate and the door for her.

"Ah, hello there, SSeñora Scheinfeld!" he greeted her.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Jimenez-Castro? Did I say it right?" she laughed.

"Yes, yes, but I am just Jimenez," he smiled politely.

"Oh, then who is the Castro on the sign?" she asked.

"Castro are my niece and nephew. I'm their legal guardian," he said.

"Oh."

Right then, Alba arrived with her little brother Daniel, and baby Lia in the stroller.

"Hey, Alba, look. This isn't tio (uncle) Salvador's car," Daniel said and pointed at the black car outside the house.

"You're right... Damn it, it looks like tio Salvador has a guest!" said Alba, who now wore a floral tank-top, short jeans and sneakers.

"Es mal (this is bad). Es muy mal (This is very bad)!" she said as she dialed her uncle's number.

"You have a very nice house. But may I ask, where are the kids?" Suzie asked.

That's when Salvador's phone was ringing.

"Ah, and we just talked about them! I'll be right with you, Señora Scheinfeld," he smiled at her.

"Hola?"

"Hola, tio!? Is there somebody with you?!" Alba asked madly, but as quietly as she could.

"Yes, yes, the... you know, head of the municipal council, Scheinfeld, is here. Where are you?" he asked.

"Outside the house. Luckily, Daniel recognized there's a car that isn't ours."

"Okay, okay, I will try to distract her, she can't see Lia!"

"Good, good... Don't hang up."

He put the phone in his pocket with Alba on the line, and directed Suzie to the big back yard.

"Perhaps, Mrs. Scheinfeld, would you like to sit outside? The weather is nice."

At the moment Alba heard it, she entered the gate, and when they arrived to the door, took Lia out of her stroller and rushed with her upstairs, while Daniel folded the stroller and hid it in the coat closet next to the door.

"Now, Lia honey, be quiet until the nice lady will leave, alright?" Alba told her in hope that she understood, kissed her head, and then went quickly downstairs to go with Daniel to meet the guest. They opened the door to the yard, and Suzie immediately turned around to see them.

"Oh, and you must be the Castro niece and nephew of Mr. Jimenez!" she laughed and smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Scheinfeld," Alba smiled back.

"Oh boy, you two are adorable! Come sit with us," Suzie said and the two came and sat next to them.

"So wait, what are your names? We didn't talk a lot about you two."

"I'm Alba, and this is-"

"I'm Daniel!" said the 10-years-old boy with pride.

"Oh boy, you're so sweet!" said Suzie and pinched his cheek.

"Wait, you said Alba? That's a pretty name, does it has a meaning?"

"Yes, it means 'Dawn' in Spanish and Italian. My friends at my old school used to call me 'Dawn' as a nickname," Alba laughed.

"Oh, that's nice. Wait, what grade are you going to be now?" Suzie asked.

"11th grade," Alba answered.

"Oh, just like my son! Do you know which class?"

"No, not really..."

"Oh, well, you'll meet him there anyway," Suzie said.

"Do you have any more children?" Daniel asked, in hope to make a new friend too.

"Yes, I have another daughter, but unfortunately she is in the 12th grade," Suzie said when she noticed his excitement.

"Wow. Well, I'd like to meet them soon at school," Alba smiled.


End file.
